


Не будь таким серьезным!

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Палпатину не нравится излишняя серьезность Хего.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	Не будь таким серьезным!

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не будь таким серьезным!  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** драббл, 351 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас), Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** романтика, юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Палпатину не нравится излишняя серьезность Хего.  
>  **Примечание:** Три очень короткие зарисовки.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Не будь таким серьезным!"

— Хего, не будь таким серьезным! — возмущался Сидиус, когда вместо того, чтобы оценить как должно то, что он научился без проблем нейтрализовывать яды, попавшие в организм, Плэгас строго отчитал ученика.   
Это был не первый раз, когда его отчитывали, даже не первая «лекция» о том, чем могла обернуться выходка Палпатина, приправленная обязательной лекцией о хрупкости человеческих тел. Но это был первый раз, когда Плэгас, кажется, был действительно зол.

— В погоне за неоправданным риском ты подвергаешь себя опасности, Сидиус, — хмуро сказал ему Плэгас. — Ты можешь сколько угодно считать, что ты неуязвим и Сила уже полностью подчинилась тебе, но это не так. Темная сторона даже мне не покорилась полностью. 

«Я не смогу помочь тебе, если твое тело будет мертво. Пока не смогу».

***

— Не будь. Таким. Серьезным, — чеканя каждое слово, практически шипел Палпатин. Ему удалось увести магистра Дамаска в укромный угол поместья Тапало. Он уперся ладонью в грудь мууна и прижался к нему вплотную — насколько это позволяло многослойное церемониальное одеяние Шива.   
Он злился и даже не старался скрывать своей ярости. Потому что за весь вечер магистр Дамаск удостоил его только приветствием и формальным поздравлением с назначением на должность.   
Палпатину же хотелось большего. Или хотя бы ответных взглядов украдкой и случайных прикосновений. Но Дамаск не давал ничего, словно они были друг другу чужими. 

— Палпатин, тебе стоит научиться терпению, — начал было Хего, и хотя он не закончил мысль, было поздно пытаться что-то объяснить Шиву — тот мастерски додумал все сам.   
Он отступил на шаг, сверкнул на мгновение ставшими золотыми глазами и, резко развернувшись, ушел обратно к гостям.

Весь остаток вечера Палпатин демонстративно игнорировал существование на приеме магистра Дамаска и с мстительным удовольствием отвечал на флирт других гостей.

***

— Не будь таким серьезным, Хего, — протянул Палпатин, вальяжно развалившись на кровати и всем своим видом (и мыслями) отвлекая магистра Дамаска от дел.  
— Тебе это не к лицу, — промурлыкал он, когда Хего закончил разговор с председателем Тонитом, и змеей скользнул мууну на колени. 

— Мне кажется, тебе нужно отвлечься и расслабиться, — он невесомо коснулся губами шеи Дамаска и устроил голову у него на груди.

Обнаженный Палпатин рабочему настрою не способствовал, и Хего решил, что в этот раз даже не будет пытаться противиться желанию Шива.


End file.
